The Invisible enemy
by Princess of Edenia
Summary: Are new familiar, who is the enemy?


In the market as always it was noisy. People warped there here, dealers invited on purchases. ?itana is more dense wrap oneself up in a raincoat continually looking back. If spies of its stepfather will find Kitana, it not in luck.  
  
Suddenly she was involved with a familiar voice.  
  
- And you know, what I the god of the Thunder? Yes-yes, I am so strong! - slightly drunk voice bragged.  
  
- Ray, you such interesting! - the long-legged blonde has made a purring sound what that. Eternal ideal Rayden, the god of the Thunder.  
  
Kitana has slightly removed hood, having decided itself to not give out. When Tadja, Kung Lao and Siro struggled for a survival and a life of the Earthreal, Rayden became an inveterate drunkard! Kitana was in indignation.-  
  
Coming from behind god of the Terrestrial-world, she has put on its shoulder a hand having approached the person to it.  
  
- I do not want to tear off you from important has put, but I need to talk to you, - hot breath felt a wave of leather. Rayden has learned a voice of the girl and a broad gesture has suggested it to sit down.  
  
- I think, it is better to us to take a walk, - in Kitana's voice were heard metal.  
  
- That you will not make for the sake of such woman, - has loudly told Rayden rising from for a table.  
  
They have gone along streets.  
  
- And so, I listen, - its voice any more was not as at drunk.  
  
- Shao something plans Khan. I casually managed to overhear, that it is going to send again what that war on your wards.  
  
- Shao Khan constantly something plans also it is not new to me, - Rayden continued to look directly before itself.  
  
- And me to spit on you! Put in a Trinity, it is usual they those who struggle and battle for the Earthrealm. Though you are its defender! - angrily has reproached it Kitana.  
  
- And you climb in the business! - the god having turned back to it has hissed.  
  
- What for you here? If servants Shao Khan will find you here, I for you shall not be entered.  
  
Kitana knew, that it not so. They knew each other about ten thousand years. Yet there was no case when it would betray her. But at present, it was malicious.  
  
- Perfectly! And still warn them, - she has taken Rayden for a hand.  
  
- Ray, it is really important! I would think even has not coped with this soldier, - now in its voice the anxiety was heard. Some time Rayden looked at it with some insult. Has then allocated a sight.  
  
- Well, I shall make it immediately, - have chilly answered she. Kitana has quickly kissed it on a cheek and it was dissolved in crowd of people.  
  
Rayden some time looked to it in a trace. And it was then dissolved in air.  
  
- Siro, you could not descend to the tailor? At it your shirts.  
  
Siro has evaded from impact Kung Lao, it was developed also by impact of a leg has thrown it to a wall. Lao has quickly risen in a jump and again attacked Siro.  
  
- Guys! Are you a deaf persons? - Tadja's anger has gone down in a bottom. But men continued her to ignore.  
  
- And it surprises you? - Tadja has thrown up a head. As always Rayden was not having knocked.  
  
- Do you ever knock?  
  
- What for? - the god has shrugged shoulders.  
  
Tadja has thrown up hands to a ceiling.  
  
- My God, give me forces with them will consult!  
  
- I would give, but at itself does not suffice, - have responded Rayden observing for fight having crossed hands on a breast.  
  
- Everything, I am handed over! I leave to the tailor, - Tadja has slapped a door.  
  
- Well why these men always only think of themselves? Silly question Tadja, their this nature! - she muttered to herself under a nose going along the street. She not at once has noticed, that the street suddenly has sharply become empty. Only when the cold wind has blown, she has understood, that something not so. Having lifted a head, Tadja has looked round. Was nobody, around it was somehow strange silent.  
  
- What for features? - Tadja has blinked eyes. The wind has again blown, and here someone has knocked her down. Tadja has quickly risen. Ther wasn't Anybody! But there and then she has felt an awful pain under an edge.  
  
Having spitted blood on the ground, she began to listen attentively to sounds. But they were not, and she already again rolled on the ground. Having moaned she sweared.  
  
- In general that is work Kung Lao with fighters Shao Khan to struggle.  
  
Someone has kicked with its leg under Tadja. She with shout was rolled. Eyes were dimmed with a red veil. About my God, me now will kill! She has suddenly understood, at all not having seen, who its murderer. The opposite man's laughter was distributed. And here the wind has lifted a road dust in air having brought down her on offender Tadja. Weak outlines war became visible. Tadja has thanked the unknown assistant and has evaded from the following impact. She has tried to rise. She has met the following impact of the opponent costing and having soared up in air nude cut war on the person. That has started back, but was kept winning time. It almost managed to disconnect it, but having slipped, she was not kept and ran into a wall. In the friend she has seen, that at war in hands there was a sword, anyway, it held hands ahead having linked fingers. Tadja knew, that now mercy will not be. She has blinked. Impact was came on a wall. Not because wars has missed, that is why, that to it have prevented.  
  
Kitana war from legs has made a somersault in air and knocked down. Having snatched out the weapons, she began to rotate very quickly them before the risen soldier. As quickly that began to rotate the sword reflecting impacts. Now solved as far as they adroit and are fast.  
  
- Leave from gray-haired, find Siro and Kung Lao! - have reached up to Tadja words. Tadja it was cautiously got up. In a side awfully burnt. Catching at ledges in a wall, she plod away.  
  
Kitana asked the god that will not stumble and to not leave from rate all as attacking the opponent. Soon she has felt, that gets tired. But the opponent and to a kind of weariness did not submit. Hands whined, before eyes Kitana. Demeth Rayden, she, has told to warn a Trinity!  
  
What she was so afraid, happened. The girl has stumbled having got off with a rhythm. Already the soldier-invisible being has started an attack. Kitana has felt, that hands over.  
  
- Kitana, bend down! - she has heard. Quickly having reacted, she was cast away back keeping balance leaning on the bent legs. There and then above it the arrow has flown by and was stuck into a body of the opponent. That has furiously howled, has grasped hands an arrow and has sharply pulled out. Kitana got terrified. Having jumped with a place she with a turn has struck the opponent on a head having overturned on a back. And before that has tried to jump, has jumped to it on a breast and having picked up an arrow with force has thrust in a head. The body of the opponent has become soft and was dissolved in air.  
  
- It still here? - with behind has approached Tadja holding in hands an onions. Kitana has looked downwards.  
  
- Where have you found it?  
  
- In a farrier, - she has tried will smile.  
  
- Thanks, you have rescued to me a life, - have grinned Kitana picking up Tadja under a hand.  
  
- Does not cost, we girls, should keep in a place!  
  
They slowly plod away.  
  
- Kitana and how you managed to cause a wind and to shower with its dust? - has suddenly asked Tadja.  
  
- What are you talking about? I do not own forces of elements.  
  
But I know, who owns, she has mentally added.  
  
From above on one of roofs of buildings, behind them observed Rayden. Its mouth was twisted in a smile. In eyes lightnings sparkled... 


End file.
